A New Adventure: A Love For Dan
by Jazzie1505
Summary: REUPLOADED AND EDITED! Sophie has a secrect, Lok gets confused with his feelings, Dan falls in love and it rains pinapples. A Huntik fanfiction, Romance, Humor and many plot twists. I am a terrible updater so please don't expect to much. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Back Dante**

It was 4am and it was still dark out, everyone was still in bed except for Sophie Casterwill. She was worried, she had to tell them but she didn't know how. She walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa until she heard a noise from outside. She jumped in shock and worry encase it was an old or new enemy but little did she Know it was actually an old friend. Ready to use dragon's fist, suddenly, someone or something came in through the door it stepped into the light shining in through the window.

"Sophie, its okay it's me," said the person

"Dante your back," Sophie said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Sophie," said Dante as they broke the hug.

Dante had been away on a special mission with the huntik council and had been gone for months.

"Shall I go wake the others they will be thrilled to…" but Dante cut her off

"No, let they sleep I'll see them in the morning,"

Sophie looked confused but understood that Dante wanted to sleep as well "Oh okay bye Dante see you in the morning," said Sophie as she walked back to her room, but she was still worrying about telling them she didn't know how she was going to tell them.

The next morning Dante awoke to see four very familiar faces, it was Lok, Dan, Zhalia and Cherit were standing over him with very big smiles on their faces.

"DANTE!" they all yelled in unison as they jumped on him, they were all very happy to see him especially Zhalia. Lok, Dan and Cherit noticed this straight away and decide to give them some "alone time."

"I missed you most of all," said Dante as Zhalia sat next to him playing with her fingers, once he had said those words she leaped on him and gave him the biggest hug in the universe and then topped it off with a passionate kiss, what they didn't know was that the two boys and Cherit were spying on them.

"Finally," said Dan "Now we just need to get you and Sophie together," he added as he turned to Lok, who was blushing slightly, suddenly Lok felt someone pushing his back it was Cherit, Lok got the idea and headed to Sophie's room.

"Well one more thing to do then," said Cherit as he watched Lok head to Sophie's room,

"And what's that?" asked Dan

"Get you a girlfriend," replied Cherit as he flew away to his room Dan remained there stood in shock at the same time Harrison came out of his room and saw his brother just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"ZHALIA," Yelled Harrison, Zhalia and Dante came rushing in to see what was wrong.

"What did Cherit say this time?" said Zhalia as she put her hand on his shoulder "does this happen a lot?" asked Dante "At least 3 times a week," replied Harrison.

Meanwhile, Lok had reach the door of Sophie Casterwill _should I knock or walk away?_ Thought Lok but that didn't matter his body took over and he knocked on the door, "Come in," said Sophie, as Lok opened the door he saw something very upsetting!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or any of the characters well except for the ones I made up. Oh the story is mine though.

Chapter 2

One Hell of A Morning.

**As Lok walking in to Sophie's room he saw several suitcases and bags full of her stuff her wardrobe was empty, her draws was empty, all the stuff that was usually on the bed side table and on top of her draws were now gone put away into bags.**

**"Sophie please tell me you're just having a clear out," said Lok as he came in to the room and shut the door behind him**

**"I wanted to tell you all for quite some time now but I just couldn't find the right moment," said Sophie, she was looking down at the floor trying to avoid looking at Lok,**

**"Sophie what do you mean what's going on?" asked Lok as he got closer to her he was only inches away from her.**

Sophie's P.O.V

_He's so close to me right now I can practically feel his breath on me, I really don't want to say goodbye, but I know I have to._

"Lok I-I'm going on an important mission," I stuttered whilst still looking down.

"What do you mean important mission? How long will you be gone? Can I come with you?" he said

"I can't tell you much Lok, but I have to go my brother needs me to help him, help us. This could be our only chance to ever finding any of our family every again Lok. I don't know how long I'll be and no, as much as I would love you for you to come with me you can't I'm sorry."

Once I finished speaking Lok didn't reply he just left the room and slammed the door behind him that broke me I fell to me knees and cried silently with my head in my hands _Why did I have to love him so much, why is he the only one who makes me feel like this. _

Dan's P.O.V

I saw Lok storm out of Sophie's room he looked angry but at the same time sad. Now I know it's risky but I decided to walk over to him I know I know I'm completely insane for going over to Lok while he's mad but he is my best friend.

"Hey Lok what's up?" I asked

Nothing

He just carried on walking. He stopped walking when he reached a wall, and before I tell you what happens next I must tell you that the wall is made of titanium and don't ask me why because I have no bloody idea why, without using his powers he punched the wall and made a large dent in it wow just wow.

"Okay, sooo it went bad?" I said man sometimes I'm so stupid.

"OF CORSE IT WENT BAD SHE LEAVING!" he yelled

"WHAT?!" Yelled four familiar voices it was Harrison, Dante, Zhalia and Cherit they were spying.

Again

I guess they were hoping that Lok and Sophie would finally be able to get together.

Zhalia's P.O.V

What the hell had Lok say to make Sophie want to leave, now I know me and Sophie have had our ups and downs but she was my best friend and if Lok did something to upset her… let's just say he's going to be in the hospital for a long time.

"Lok what did you say to Sophie to make her want to leave?!" I said slightly angry… okay okay very angry

"I SAID NOTHING, SHES LEAVING FOR SOME STUPID THING THAT HER STUPID BROTHER SET UP TO FIND THE STUPID CASTERWILLS SO THAT HER AND HER BROTHER CAN LIVE WITH THEM AND SHE WILL PROBABALY NEVER COME SEE US AND SHES LEAVING!" Yelled Lok.

"Shes leaving us, shes leaving…me," he said, and I noticed tears threatening to leap from his eyes and cascade down his face.

Lok stormed towards the front door "Lok where are you going?" asked Dante

"I'm going to find Lucas and tell him that I'm going with Sophie he likes it or not!" replied Lok and with that he left the building!

…

"Soooooooo, what's for breakfast?" asked Harrison, Dan and Cherit started yelling at him telling him that now wasn't the time. This had been one hell of a morning, too much drama not enough action.


End file.
